º Fat Bottomed Boys º
by SMEXY GALS S.A
Summary: ONESHOT LEMON COMICA PERVERTIDA. una de las tomentosas e insufribles situaciones que nuestro sexy soldadito de plomo, Heero Yuy, es obligado a pasar al tener como novio al siempre lindo Duo Maxwell.¡ESTOY GORDO, HEERO! TOT.leanYcomenten.xD


"**Fat Bottomed Boys"**

_("Chicos Radicalmente Gordos")_

_**By "Smexy Gals S.A."**_

**Aclaratorias:**

**_Smexy Gals S.A_** es una entidad binacional conformada por el dúo de las hermanísimas incestuosas y adictas al yaoi: Nadesiko Takase y Juny S. Tao.

**Objetivo inmediato**:

Escribir buenos fics con bishies haciendo de la suyas para nuestro 'sano' y delicioso deleite. Para más información (objetivos, metas, sueños, fantasías húmedas y demás), remitirse a nuestro sencillo Profile. xD

**Características: **

_**OneShotde Gundam Wing.**_ Muy cómido, pervertido y con un Duito por demás incomprendido por su insensible y sexy novio. x3

**Alertas:**

Lemon; y alguna que otra mala palabra que no mata a nadie. ¬.¬Û

**Género: **

Morbosamente cómico. xD JOJOJO!

**Raiting: **

T.

**Parejas: **

HeeroxDuo (01x02x01)

**Summary:**

Narra una de las tantas y 'tormentosas' situaciones que nuestro sexy soldadito de plomo, Heero Yuy, es obligado a pasar al tener como novio y conviviente al lindo y siempre carismático Duo Maxwell. n.n

**º.:.º.:.º.:.º.:.º**

Sentado y sin hacer nada. ¿Qué rica vida, no? Pues pasa que era el santificado y único día libre que había obtenido Heero Yuy en su trabajo como ejecutivo de la alta sociedad. Pues bien, era Domingo x la mañana y después de levantarse a paso firme a más tardar las 5 de la mañana, bebió algo rápido y salió a recorrer un poco los alrededores de esa pequeña urbanización de gente ricachona. Definitivamente, Hee-chan empezaba a entender que existían otras formas de despejarse además de jugar al tiro al blanco con las macetas de la vecina.

En la gran sala de su elitista departamento, todo forrado x ese típico estilo frío y calculador que caracteriza **_tan_** bien al chico estoico y que además le daba un aire de misterio único, sólo que el hecho que hallan cosas fuera de lugar como unos rechonchos puffs de colores en medio de la sala, una consola de videojuegos, docenas de latas de cerveza regadas en el piso y diversas bolsas de comida chatarra no le daban la tranquilidad que de verdad constituía un día de descanso. La palabra '_moderación_' no cabía dentro de esas cuatro paredes, estaba x completo descartada y todo x culpa…

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH¡HEEROOOOOO!-

- ù.u -

Si, podría ser un indicio que el perturbador grito de damisela en peligro que había emitido cierto inquilino, le diera las respuestas a las tantas preguntas que buscaba, en especial a la que hace mención su GRAN y TARDÍA estupidez.

-¿Qué carajos le pasa ahora? ù.u Empieza a ser molesto…-Comentó xa si el chico de la gran paciencia para después arrojar el control al otro lado de su lujoso sofá de cuero. Emitió un gruñido al tiempo que se levantaba con parsimonia y con el ceño más que fruncido. Caminó entre el desorden del lugar y segundos antes de darse cuenta que tan sólo era otra rabieta enfermiza de su perezosa contraparte, un bólido de emisión desconocida fue a dar contra su estómago arrojándolo con fuerza sobre el mueble de altísima calidad.-Arg…-

Abrió los ojos después de ese inesperado ataque y se topó con una temblante cabecita castaña, toda despeinada x cierto. Enarcó una ceja al sentir como algo cálido se restregaba con algo de obsesión sobre su pecho cubierto x una camiseta casual. Sabía de quién se trataba, obvio, era el único anormal que podría tirársele encima como si de un mocoso llorón se tratara. Suspiró en sentido resignado.

Le restó importancia al asunto, no tenía que preocuparse x las mañas totalmente ukes de su joven y aniñada pareja, total, Duo era Duo y NADIE lo podría cambiar.

Aunque Heero estaría más que dispuesto a canjearlo x algunas chapitas de promoción…9.9

Un sollozo de lo más ridículo llegó hasta sus oídos al segundo que aquella cabecilla se levantaba de su pecho y le daba la cara. Unos infantiles lagrimones cayeron x las blancas mejillas del joven trenzado de 19 años. Heero rodó los ojos con aburrición.

-¡Heero, eres un estúpido insensible!-Le gritó dolido mientras le mandaba un contundente cachetazo que dejó al chico de ojos azules sobre el sillón nuevamente.-¡No entiendes x lo que sufro! ToT.-Recriminó evitando soltar lágrimas x la indiferencia mostrada por su alucinado amorcito gracias a ese tremendo golpe, pero no tardó en incorporarse mirando con molestia al trenzado.

-Me puedes decir¿qué chingados te pasa, idiota?-Pregunto x lo bajo reprimiendo una respiración super tétrica y agitada. Duo tensó un poco sus músculos faciales y tragó saliva, empezando a arrepentirse de haberse metido con un subnormal suicida como lo era Heero. Pero las cosas hechas, hechas estaban y lo que haría también lo motivaba de una manera…

Errr…no viene al caso relatar experiencias de índole carnal. u.u

-¿Y bien, baka? o.ó-

-Yo…yo…-Duo sentía un vacío en su estómago y el que Heero lo mirara de esa forma tan penetrante y perturbadora lo dejaba aún más nervioso, además de asustado. ¡Pero tenía que decírselo! No podía dejarse intimidar x algo tan común y que conocía y que manejaba tan bien. Heero jamás cambiaría su forma tan defectuosa de tratar temas triviales como aquellos que al trenzado le aquejaban de forma estatal.

Exhaló un poco y después de taparse el rostro con sus manos, empezó a menearla exageradamente. Heero quiso ayudar en algo, siempre había esa punzada de culpabilidad que lo jodía, pero en cuanto puso un dedo sobre la cabeza del chico, este estalló. Había sido una colisión estupenda la forma en que Duo se había levantado de un salto exclamando las palabras más femeninamente comunes. u.u

-¡ESTOY GORDO, HEERO!-Exclamó desesperado agarrándose de los pelos y halándolos con furia. Duo había rodeado la mesita de centro y ahora escondía su rostro apoyado sobre el mueble de la TV. Heero le hizo el mayor caso en su insufrible existencia y siguió con lo suyo: hacer el inútil y típico zapping matinal. Ya sabía por lo que había que pasar al aventurarse a vivir con Duo Maxwell, el adolescente era bello y poseía una alegría infrahumana, pero también era dueño de la actitud más jodidamente latosa que había tenía el '_gusto_' de conocer.

El trenzado sintió la indiferente reacción x parte de su soldadito de plomo, así que le dirigió una mirada recelosa.

-¿Qué?-

-¿CÓMO QUÉ QUE¿QUÉ NO ME VES!-

-Si-

-¿Y!-A este punto Duo estaba por completo sobre Yuy, tomándolo de los brazos mirándolo de una manera anormal, parecía un demente que había sido privado de su medicación, parecía que quería ojearlo a la fuerza y Heero temía x su integridad psicológica. Los ojos violáceos del trenzado casi se metían de manera ultrajante en los cobaltos de Heero y a decir verdad, no le era nada desagradable.

Encima de suicida, freaky masoca.¬¬Û

No hizo más que tomar la nuca del trenzado y depositar un beso letargo, que al parecer, detuvo a Duo unos segundos. Hee-chan se dedicaba a tentarlo lamiendo sus labios y jugueteando con los propios haciéndole húmedas cosquillas. Duo cerró los ojos lentamente empezando a caer en los indescifrables encantos que mantenía el Yuy sólo para él. Empujó su agarre un poco tendiendo sobre el sofá a Heero, pero de pronto…

-¡NO! Espera un segundo-Dijo determinado levantándose y limpiándose los residuos excitantes que habían sido dejados en su rostro. Le daba la espalda a Heero, mientras este se sentaba apoyándose contra el respaldar del confortable sillón.

-¿Y ahora qué?-

-¡Concéntrate en lo que te dije, Heero¡Es grave!-Exclamó entre desesperado y tristón. Por fin le dio la cara y Heero pudo observar la expresión angustiosa que lucía: labios entre abiertos algo curveados hacia abajo, ojitos afligidos y mejillas algo sonrojadas. Sonrió con deleite al saberse presa de cosa tan maravillosamente suya.-Entiende como me siento¡mis pantalones ya no me cierran!-Volvió a exclamar cogiendo el cinto de los vaqueros que llevaba puestos. Heero enarcó una ceja suspicaz.

¿De que mierda hablaba? Seguía estando tan inaguantablemente comestible. Eu, grandes ideas para un agradable y cálido Domingo de…

-¡Heero!-

Ese grito hizo que el Yuy volviera a la tierra y girara un poco la mirada. Luego, atinó a verle de arriba abajo. Duo se sonrojo un poco ante esto.

-No sé de que hablas, yo te veo igual que siempre.-

-¡Pues estás mal! Ò.o ¡Fíjate bien, hazlo!-

Y así lo hizo. Fijó su vista nuevamente en el americano cuerpo de su compañero. Largas y delgadas piernas y caderas estrechas, todo esto cubierto x unos ajustadísimos vaqueros a la cadera que yacían abiertos revelando unos boxers negros, típica ropa interior suya. Curvas ligeras entre su ombligo y pecho desnudo que asemejaban su cintura y brazos algo trabajados, pero seguían siendo delgados. Luego su blanco y terso cuello, ideal para una ligera merienda de besos x la tarde y su rost…

-Pues no veo nada raro, todo está bien para mí. Te escandalizas por nada.-

-Hee-chan, estoy al borde de una crisis¡entiende que no me harás sentir bien mintiéndome!-Duo batió sus brazos un poco y se dejó caer en el sillón algo alejado de su imperturbable novio. Heero parecía tan tranquilo que desesperaba.

-¿Quién miente? o.ô-Preguntó de lo más pancho acomodándose en el sillón levantando los pies sobre la mesita de centro. Duo lo vio con el ceño fruncido.-Vamos, amor, eres demasiado exagerado, no tienes NADA malo.-

-Claro que si…-Recalcó en un susurro engreído mientras se tendía sobre las piernas del ex-soldado 01, este llevó una de sus manos y acarició suavemente toda esa longitud fresca que constituía el cuello y la mejilla admisible que tenía sobre su regazo. El trenzado se acomodó boca arriba y vio fijamente el rostro de Heero, aferrado en la TV. Su mano seguía acariciando lo que x estatuto le pertenecía.-¿En se…?-

-Deja la joda de una buena vez, ya te dije que estás bien.-

-¿Bien? o.ó.-Recriminó levantando una ceja insatisfecho. Heero bajó la cabeza y besó profundamente toda la garganta externa del castaño, haciendo que este suspirara extasiado.

-Me fascinas, eres perfecto para mí.-

**º.:.º.:.º.:.º.:.º**

A la mañana siguiente, un sol que daba miedo había salido con todo su esplendor. La habitación compartida de Hee-chan y el trenzado era iluminada de una forma potente, calentándose con el paso de los segundos. Las sábanas yacían regadas alrededor de esa enorme cama hecha de madera y cabecera de lo más simple. Un par de lamparines a cada lado de esta y las típicas mesas ratonas de siempre.

Emitiendo un rasposo murmullo se removió levemente apretando los ojos producto de su reciente sueño interrumpido. Sintió de inmediato la desnudes de su piel y la manera tan libre como pasaba la ligera brisa sobre sus piernas. Se negaba a moverse, podía percibir muy pegado a sí una calidez tan conocida que amaba de verdad. Siempre adoraba despertar de esa manera tan contradictoria: con un tremendo calor soponcioso, pero con esa tímida calidez emanada inconscientemente. Sonrió sin abrir los ojos aún deslizándose tentadoramente sobre ese pedazo de carne viva que yacía debajo de él. Una de sus manos bajando hasta tocar uno de sus muslos elevado x culpa de la flexión de la rodilla, pero no importaba, así le daría más espacio para desplazarse.

-Duo, quieto…-Se escuchó un susurro en la habitación junto a un traviesa risita por parte del injurioso pervertido que osaba a invadir territorio ya invadido. Diablos, se sentía tan excitado con sólo unos segundos de tacto y eso que ni siquiera lograba terminar de despertar. Abrió sus cansados ojos de a pocos al tiempo que se levantaba de entre ese par de torneadas piernas y se dirigía a besar deseoso los labios de su amante.

-Te sientes delicioso por la mañana.-Susurró sensualmente un arrebatado y desnudo Duito acomodándose a horcajadas sobre las caderas de un adormilado Yuy. Este sentía como una dupla de manos insinuosas recorrían su cuerpo de manera precisa y calculada, conocían esos puntos exactos que lo hacía suspirar o mejor aún, gemir sin siquiera premeditarlo. Duo retrocedió unos centímetros sintiendo con placer lúcido en el rostro como el ahora despierto miembro de su pareja rozaba con esa parte tan sensible que tenía por atrás. Mordió su labio inferior colocando parte de su peso sobre esa abultada pertenencia.-Vamos, Hee-chan…-Jadeó con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de ese excitante y rico contacto que experimentaba. Esa seria concentración lo hacía pensar en que si no lo jodían YA, quedaría hecho un polvazo.-Please, por lo menos fóllame una vez más antes de irte¿si?-Pidió suplicando de manera que todos sus suspiros quedaran estampados a fuerzas en los oídos sobrios de su amorcito.

Heero, por su parte, aún mantenía su postura de dormitar. Duo parecía estar desesperado por una corrida más, pero no tenía tiempo. Era lunes y tenía mucho trabajo que hacer en la oficina, aunque fuera de cargo muy alto, aún así tenía jefes. Cerró los ojos tratando de resistir aquellas eróticas caricias que sufría por culpa de ese sexy tirano que se lo comía a besos y que lo acariciaba febrilmente. Sentía toda la sangre que empezar a bombear a la velocidad de un auto de carreras, pero…pero…

-¡Ahh, Hee-chan…!-Gimió super excitado el pequeño pervertido tratando de someterlo a que hiciera lo que quería, que lo jodiera con fuerza y descargara todo ese placer que podía provocar. Necesitaba hacer algo para alejarse, necesitaba sobreponerse a esa ola de placer que empezaba a sentir de la cabeza a los pies, tenía que…¡AL DEMONIO CON EL TRABAJO! Después se inventaría algo…

A este punto Duo no frenaba lo acelerado de sus movimientos de vaivén, su rostro permanecía pegado al cuello de Heero lamiéndolo con ganas, disfrutando de ese sabor de antiguo sudor. Su Heero era delicioso, todo un postre reficho. Sonrió para sí mismo cuando tuvo la necesidad de tensarse al sentir como apretaban su trasero groseramente, sin dejar olvidado esa línea de entrada. Podía ver su trenza desecha a un lado de su rostro al mismo tiempo que veía la mirada azul de Hee-chan cubierta x los parpados, provocándole descargas involuntarias x toda su espina. Sus manos acariciaban uno de sus muslos flexionados y se introducían buscando esa estrecha entrada que tanto hacía falta.

-Hmmm…más…-

-Shhh…-Susurró a su oído mientras que obligaba al trenzado a incorporarse un poco para poder así empezar con lo bueno del juego. Afuera, el sol se podía ver cada vez más amplio y brillante, mientras que las nubes desaparecían de repente. Los minutos transcurrían rápidamente y ambos estaban a punto de estallar.

Duito no podía controlar su respiración agitada, exhalaba sonoramente, jadeaba extasiado con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Hee-chan se fijó en eso y no esperó para arremeter contra esos labios abiertos y mojados que tantos dolores de cabeza le habían producido. No pidió permiso para invadir con su lengua movediza, enredándola con la ajena, haciendo ademanes indescriptibles. Duo soltó esa unión y se dedicó a recorrer toda la cavidad de su amante, al segundo que lo abrazaba x el cuello y se dejaba levantar hasta quedar sentado x completo sobre ese excitado miembro que en cualquier momento entraría en él. Hasta que lo hizo de improviso, haciendo que soltara los labios de Heero gruñendo un poco adolorido contra ellos.

-Te quejas y bien que lo disfrutas, baka.-

-Cállate y deja de hacerme esperar, tengo cosas que hacer.-Sonrió de lado tratando de tomar esta sesión como un corto entretenimiento para nada productivo, sabía que Heero se sentí menospreciado cuando hacía esos acotaciones inútiles y fuera de lugar.

-¿Y yo no¡Ja¿Qué harás¿Ver la TV hasta que se te caigan los ojos y tragarte todo el frigorífico?-Comentó burlesco, pero haciendo notar su molesta con Duo. Este escuchó cada palabra de lo que dijo, pero eso último, sí que fue el colmo.

Cayó como balde de agua helada. Habían dado en el perfecto y puto blanco.

Duito abrió los ojos desmesuradamente sintiendo como toda la calentura se le iba de repente. Tenía a Heero abrazado del cuello y escuchaba perfectamente todo lo que decía. Esa frase con aquella justa palabra lo habían dejado petrificado y empalado al mismo tiempo. El resultado de ello, sería la perdición de su seme preferido.

-Jódete.-Escupió con odio quitándose de encima de Heero haciendo que el miembro del excitado chico se resbalara fuera de él. Se sentó en la cama y después de hallar su ropa interior se levantó sin restricciones. Por su parte Heero no sabía que cojones había pasado, de pronto se veía furibundamente excitado y sin manera de poder remediarlo, en realidad, SIN DUO que pudiera remediarlo.

Nótese un rechinar de dientes y una curvatura en el ceño de cierto ex-soldado.

En un instante estaba hirviendo del coraje mientras que el muy fresco del trenzado se levantaba con intenciones de irse al baño. Pero no le permitiría tremenda humillación.

-¿Qué crees que haces, eh?-Cuestionó molesto tomando al chico del brazo y jalándolo con rudeza.-¿Qué te pasa!-Duo lo vio de una manera demasiado Heerística para ser verdad, pero con lo sensitivo q es el Yuy, obvio que se dio cuenta.

-JO-DE-TE.-

Pasos apresurados. Portazo seguro.

Maxwell se había soltado de su agarre y después de mandarle un empujón que lo dejó en el piso del otro lado de la cama, se había asegurado de caminar al baño y encerrarse.

-Maldito Duo de mierda…-Siseó un enojado Heero mientras se levantaba del suelo y se despeinaba aún más. Dejó caer su cabeza sobre el colchón manteniéndose sentado en el piso. No sabía que carajos le pasaba a su baka trenzado, encima que lo tienta sabiendo que no debe hacer esas cosas a estas horas porque tiene un jodido horario que cumplir y…

Por la puta que lo había dejado con gigantesco problema entre sus manos…

-Arg, Duo…-Renegó antes de darse por vencido y acomodarse en el piso para luego tomar entre sus dedos diestros su miembro negado de placer y lujuria. Pobre, hasta triste se le veía. u.u

**º.:.º.:.º.:.º.:.º**

Eran más de las dos de la tarde y uno de los dedos de Hee-chan había quedado completamente enamorado de la tecla "suprimir". Si, pues resulta que nuestro joven ejecutivo no había podido pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el monumental problema que empezaría a cargar desde ya, además, no se esperaba que fuera para tanto, digo, Duo es un chico muy lindo y todo, pero no debería preocuparse taaaaanto por mantener su figura¿verdad?

Heero cayó presa de una depresión momentánea y x demás espontánea. Acaba de realizar la idea de que Duo era un Uke demasiado apasionado de su papel como tal, cosa que al Yuy le empezaba a preocupar.

Y tanto que le costó declararse gay. u.u

Como sea que fuera, Duo lo había mantenido inquieto y nervioso TODO el día desde que salió de casa después del desayuno. No sólo no había podido disfrutar sanamente de un desayuno nutritivo y bajo en colesterol, sino que una jaqueca del tamaño del Mediterráneo lo venía acompañando desde el segundo en que Duo comenzó a comerse las uñas al tiempo que golpeaba su tenedor en el plato casi intacto. Uno desayuno preparado exclusivamente para paladares psíquicamente preparados. u.u

Léase: Unas tostadas y ensalada de frutas con una taza de café.

Wow, valla exclusividad cinco estrellas…

Era obvio, pero¿sería sólo una sana inquietud o una preocupación estresante? Heero era muy difícil de descifrar y muy difícil de decidirse en trivialidades: le tomaba horas decidirse x ser amable con el cartero o no.

Tomó el teléfono que traía a un lado y marcó con agilidad algunos números. Espero paciente x el tonito de marcado. Si, ahí estaba, ahora se repetía una y otra y otra y otra y ot…

-¿Duo¿Por qué demonios demoraste en contestar, eh?-

Si que ocultaba bien su estado nóico. Resultado de horas de entrenamiento con su bolita antiestrés.

-¡Ah, hola Hee-chan! Pasa que estuve tomando un baño y…-

-Está bien. Sólo llamaba para decirte que hoy regresaré temprano, así almorzamos juntos.-

-Claro, te espero. Adiós.-

-Hn.-

Y colgó sintiéndose más tranquilo. Pero ahora que lo pensaba un poco¿por qué se preocupaba¡Era sólo Duo¡El novio con el que vivía y garchaba feliz y contento! Pero…

ARG! Como odiaba los peros…u.ú

Su inútil preocupación sería el motivo por el cuál se tomaría unas horas libres de más con la excusa de que su querido y desequilibrado novio necesitaba ayuda inmediata. Así que tomó sus cosas y bajó al estacionamiento para regresar derechito a su casa con el buen marido fiel que era.

**º.:.º.:.º.:.º.:.º**

Entró a casa dejando las llaves tiradas en la mesita del recibidor y después de dejar su maletín en el suelo se dispuso a quitarse el saco y así después entrar en su amplio hogar. No había más ruido que el de la televisión prendida y un ligero golpeteo sobre superficie de madera.

Y no fue que le pareciera extraño el hecho de encontrar a Duo haciendo nada lucrativo en la sala sino que se encontraba sentado en el sillón golpeando la mesa de centro con uno de sus pies y…

…mordiéndose las malditas uñas que lo irritaban tanto.

Heero se preguntaba si era dueño de esa extraña habilidad de crecimiento acelerado; pensó se las había comido todas en el desayuno.

-Oye¿qué haces?-Preguntó acercándose a él y besando sus labios después de apartar su temblorosa mano de sus labios. Duo lo vio y sonrió algo idiotizado.-¿Qué te pasa? o.ô.-

-¡Nada, nada! Sólo que estoy…aburrido, es todo.-

-Valla novedad.-

Duo lo vio de reojo al tiempo que tomaba el control y cambiaba de canal, se refundió en el sofá, pero al sentir un cálido brazo abrazarlo x los hombros se recostó mismo gatito mimado en el pecho de su pareja. Tan tibio y con esa rítmica aceleración de latidos que sentía al tener su mejilla pegada a su pecho, era obvio que le encantaba permanecer sobre el trabajado pecho de su Hee-chan.

-¿Tienes hambre?-

-¿Yo? No¿tú si?-

-Si, Duo, ya es hora de almorzar y muero de hambre.-Hizo notar lo obvio al señalar su reloj de pulsera que llevaba en el brazo con el que abrazaba al trenzado. Este sonrió algo nervioso y no tuvo más opción que levantarse al tiempo que Yuy hacía lo mismo.-Pediré una pizza.-Comentó mientras sacaba su teléfono celular y se disponía a marcar, pero un par de manos fueron más rápidas que sus dedos y fue así que le arrebataron el carísimo celular último modelo que se había comprado.

Heero miró extrañado a un Duo espasmódico con el móvil entre sus rígidas manos y las suyas. El trenzado sintió esa mirada q x demás le obligaría a soltar un razonable explicación.

Además que las disculpas no servirían después de soltar las 30 explicaciones a las 29 excusas que pretendía escupirle en su cara perfecta.

-Yo…no se me antoja pizza. Comamos otra cosa, amor.-Dijo en un todo algo jovial, pero aún así se le veía el nacido nerviosismo, además le arrebató a Heero el teléfono y lo dejó a un lado del sillón. Luego, sólo se abalanzó contra el chico de cabellos chocolate dejándolo tendido en el sofá.-Ne, ne, se me antoja…-Susurró al tiempo que se relamía los labios sugerentemente.-…un Hee-chan con mucha ensalada y un poco de salsa picante…-Terminó de decir antes de aprovechar la ventajosa situación. Besó con ganas los labios debajo de los suyos mientras llevaba sus manos al nudo de corbata que lo mantenía bastante alejado de ese suculento cuello listo para morder. Cuando tuvo la necesidad de despegarse de ese beso compartido y profundo, miró lujuriosamente las brillantes esferas azules que lo veían con algo de extrañeza. Ya había logrado deshacerse de la corbata y ahora iba x el cuarto botón de la camisa.

-Duo…-

Este sólo le sonrió y le besó la mejilla largamente mientras sentía como lo tomaban de la cintura y se incorporaban.-Hmmm, eres tan rico…-Arrastró esas sensuales palabras llenas de un aguante colosal y si no se lo tiraba AHORA, era xq Hee-chan necesitaba alimento nutrido de vitaminas y minerales para crecer fuerte y…

-Tengo hambre, Duo, quizá tu puedas saciarte así, pero yo aún tendré ganas de tragar algo.-Comentó divertido al mismo tiempo que se levantaba ante la mirada de reproche de un Duito x demás excitado.

-Bueno, bueno, comamos las sobras de comida de anoche u.u.-

**º.:.º.:.º.:.º.:.º**

4:30 – Madrugada del Martes.

Y Heero no podía lograr conciliar el sueño, muy al contrario de su novio, Duo, quién dormía plácidamente abrazando su fiel almohada de plumas. No roncaba, ni siquiera emitía ruidos raros mientras dormía sino que se limitaba a soltar suspiros parecidos a maullidos ahogados. Parecía un lindo gatito despeinado aferrando con una de sus manos libres la camisa del pijama de Hee-chan. Este se limitaba a mirar el techo, pensando, ya que el contar ovejas, municiones, Duo's, tanques y gundams no le había servido ni un carajo.

Podía asumir que estaba preocupado, sólo se encontraba en ese estado de ansiedad extrema cuando algo le preocupaba de verdad, y ese 'algo' tenía patas, trenza y una voz x demás desesperantemente rápida y alegre.

Suspiro de resignación: Estaba condenado de por vida, Duo no lo dejaría x nada del mundo…

…a menos que lo mataran primero, pero Hee-chan sufría del enamoramiento prolongado, así que no podía acabar con su vaga vida de arrimado en sus vacaciones. u.u

Bueno. Dejando de lado ese aspecto de la unión de sus existencias, Heero mantenía sus ojos en el ventilador de techo, sus manos sobre su abdomen y su mente en el terco estado en el que Duo parecía estar.

Todo había comenzado con el nada anormal almuerzo que tuvieron ayer. Duo no se había dignado en cocinar ni mierda, así que decidieron comer las sobras de la cena de la noche anterior.

**º-. FlashBack .-º**

-Itadakimasu u.u.-Y Heero procedió a tomar sus palillos xa enredarlos en los fideos con verduras que se mantenían en su tazón. Levantó la mirada en cuanto los tuvo cerca de sus labios y pudo verlo con claridad, digo, lo tenía a menos de un metro: Duo no hacía mayor estupidez que jugar con los palillos y su cerquillo.

Hee-chan comió sin quitarle la vista inquisidora de encima, pero Duo ni bola le daba. Así que no tuvo más remedio que hacerse notar estrellando su vaso de jugo contra la mesa, rompiéndolo en le proceso. -.-Û Duo reaccionó al instante dando un ligero respingo, pero le puso total atención al ver como Heero secaba su mano con una servilleta de tela.

-¡Estás sangrando!-

-Oh, que observador.-Exclamó sarcástico levantándose y yendo hacia el grifo de la cocina para lavar su mano herida. A los pocos segundos el trenzado se apareció con una venda y después de amarrársela, decidieron continuar con la cena.

Y con su actual estado de "concentración"…

-Oye¿se puede saber xq demonios no comes? o.ó.-Duo dirigió su mirada antes fija en el calendario de la cocina, a Heero, este lo veía con las cejas enarcadas, claramente fastidiado x su comportamiento de idiota hipnotizado.

-No tengo hambre, es todo.-

-¿Qué dijiste? ô.ó-

-Que no tengo hambre.-

Heero lo vio de manera escéptica, o sea, Duo no sabía mentir y el hecho de que jugara inútilmente con sus dedos lo delataba x completo. El trenzado se levantó de la barra de la cocina y se dirigió al frigorífico, sacando una botella de agua bien helada. Sin esperar, bebió, bebió y bebió hasta acabarse los 2 litros completos.

-Ahhh, que rico x3.-Exclamó satisfecho limpiando la comisura de sus labios con el dorso de su mano haciendo gala de sus grandes modales. Heero no lo perdió de vista hasta que este tomó su plato y echó el contenido al triturador de basura.-¡Listo!-

-¡Pero no has probado bocado!-Duo lo miró ceñudo x ser controlado x Hee-chan de esa manera. Lo veía algo molesto y señalaba significativamente el plato vacío en sus manos.

-Dije que no tenía hambre u.ú.-Contestó cortante.

Si, son los diálogos de un Duo en ropa casual. u.u

-¡Hiciste lo mismo en el desayuno, idiota!-Exclamó Heero levantándose de su asiento y arranchándole el plato de manera brusca. Duo, molesto, se lo arrebató de la misma manera para que el pobre utensilio terminara partido en dos después de ser arrojado sin delicadeza alguna al fregadero.

-¿Y eso qué! ò.o Puedo hacer con mi comida lo que se me venga en gana¿entendiste¡Así que no me jodas la paciencia!-

- Ò.ó -

Duo se había dado media vuelta para largarse sin decirle nada a su habitación, es decir la que compartían. Heero había quedado en estado descuadrado. Acababa de pelearse con su Duo x la estupidez más grande de la semana: las sobras sin comer.

Y estaban buenas, en especial el pollo con curry. o.ô

Normalmente se peleaban x cosas como que el trenzado dejaba todo desordenado y ni siquiera se dignaba a hacer algo productivo, o cuando se aparecía con sus amigotes del trabajo a joderle la noche o cuando se emborrachaba viendo caricaturas, PERO jamás en su impecable e intachable vida le había hecho ese tipo de desplante.

Algo grave estaba pasando…

Duo lo conocía más que bien y sabía como hacer que se calmara cuando estaba enojado o empezaba a enojarse. Como en este caso, x ejemplo, algo Duoísticamente normal hubiera sido: "Neeee, Hee-chan, no te enojes, tampoco fue para tanto u.ù" o algo más emotivo como un beso profundo hasta tirarlo al piso y empezar a desvestirlo xa violárselo luego, luego, pero…

-Con un demonio, Duo de mierda…¬¬.-

**º-. FlashBack .-º**

-No sé que hacer, estás tan raro, más de lo normal…-Le dijo en voz baja mientras acariciaba algunos de sus mechones que caían diagonalmente sobre su rostro.-Ya no sé que hacer cont…-Se paró en seco. En ese pequeño intervalo en que acariciaba sus cabellos y pensaba en otra frase tierna que decir, algo había hecho conexión automáticamente. Fue entonces que Heero se enderezó en la cama sentándose a tientas xq el trenzado lo tenía sujeto de un lado de su pijama.

Desde que todo este embrollo sin sentido había comenzado, Duo y él no hacían más que pelearse o quizá soltar frases muy casuales. Normalmente Duo utilizaba una velocidad de 25 palabras x segundo, pero ahora había bajado a 5, cosa bastante considerable, la verdad, además el que no tomara cerveza todo el día y que no halla comido como cerdo en celo también era un caso de…O.O

_-¡ESTOY GORDO, HEERO! T.T.-_

_-¿Qué? o.ô.-_

_-¿CÓMO QUÉ QUE¿QUÉ NO ME VES! Ò.o.-_

_-Si u.u.-_

_-¿Y! ò.Ó.-_

**¡PUFF GUNDAM! xD**

_(insertar nubecita de humo sobre la cabeza de un Heero pensativo)_

Heero abrió su boca ligeramente y dirigió su cansada, pero muy abierta mirada a un trenzado que lo había soltado y ahora le daba la espalda después de haberse girado. El pobre chico estoico parecía empezar a sufrir una crisis de nervios al verse metido en tremenda gansada de adolescente rosa.

-Esto es el colmo…u.ú.-

**º.:.º.:.º.:.º.:.º**

Ya era de día, un día muy alegre y x demás primaveral. Algunas palomas se posaban en el balcón del lujoso cuarto de cierto ex-piloto, vocalizando algunos gritos agudos que lograron despertar al trenzado presa del sueño de Morfeo.

El chico bonito se incorporó estirándose mismo gato persa, para después caer sobre el colchón al mismo tiempo que bostezaba abiertamente. '_Oh, que linda mañana_' pensó y no hizo más que levantarse de un salto y dirigirse al baño de lo más sonriente. No se le ocurrió que todavía era bastante temprano y que su querido Heero todavía podía estar en el departamento, especialmente saliendo del baño ya listo para irse. Lo abrazó x la cintura sonriente como nunca.

-¡Good Mornin', Hee-chan! x3.-Exclamó juntándose todo lo que podía al chico de cabellos chocolate, este no hizo más que corresponder al abrazo sin decir nada ante notable cambio de actitud.

-Buenos días, Duo¿qué te pasa? o.ô.-Preguntó una vez que el trenzado lo hubo soltado un poco y ahora lo veía con ojos embobados juntando tentadoramente sus labios con los propios. El 02 emitió una risa de drogado, para luego morder con lentitud el labio inferior de Hee-chan.

-¡Detsuni! Sólo que amanecí de buen humor, además…-Se volteó a ver el solazo que se colaba a fuerzas x las puertas del balcón.-¡Mira ese estupendo sol que hay¿No es genial! n.n Aprovecharé a tomar un poco de sol ahora que estoy de vacaciones jeje.-Su declaración terminó al tiempo que regresaba su mirada entusiasta hacia un Heero desconcertado y algo envidioso porque a él no le daban vacaciones sino hasta dentro de 1 mes. xD

-Está bien, haz lo que quieras. Ya me voy.-Dijo tan común y silvestre como siempre. Duo lo soltó y después de ser besado largamente, fue dejado solitariamente dentro de las cuatro paredes. Heero ya se había ido y ahora empezaba a aburrirse a la velocidad de la luz.

Suspiro de aburrimiento. Puchero engreído.

Duo rascó la parte trasera de su cabeza despeinándose más de lo que ya estaba. Podía sentir sus largos cabellos enredados y su trenza hecha porquería. Y ahora que sabía eso, se daría un baño y se tendería al sol en el balcón de la sala para secarse naturalmente, total, había algunas sillas y con una jarra de cerveza helad…

-Mierda, es cierto…u.ú.-Se recriminó entrando al baño cerrando de un portazo limpio. Sabía que no podía romper un trato consigo mismo, sería nada digno y estaría burlándose de si mismo x ser tan débil. Tan débil de no poder soportar la abstinencia alcohólica que se había propuesto mantener por lo menos un par de semanas.

¡Si! Estaba decidido. Dejaría de tomar cerveza, de comer chucherías que contenían calorías que no le servían; cuando se enteró que todos esos gramos eran sumados a su bella anatomía y más a su trasero x mantenerse sentadote sin hacer ni mierda, se escandalizó internamente. Desechó todo lo que contenía calorías y grasas saturadas gracias a la ayuda de una página de salud de Internet.

Digo, para algo tenía que servir la aburrida y moderna portátil de Heero, sino tenía juegos, pues que lo ayudara con lo importante. u.u

Se había quedado con el pan de molde, agua embotellada que mandó pedir y frutas y demás cosas que necesitaban para sobrevivir, tampoco botaría toda el frigorífico a la basura. ¡Había parte de su dinero allí! u.ú Además, hablando de frigorífico…

-Creo que puedo comer alguito…o.o.-Se dijo saliendo de la habitación vistiendo su traje de baño, el cuál consistía en una truza negra pequeña y una bata del mismo color encima. Muy contento él, se dirigió x el pasillo iluminado gracias al tragaluz, pero antes de llegar a la cocina, algo llamó su atención: un pequeño post-it(1) celeste pegado en la pared. Intrigado y chismoso como es el Maxwell, lo despegó y lo leyó al tiempo q seguía caminando.

'_¿Tienes hambre, verdad?'_

-Obvio, Heero.-Dijo de manera _'Elemental, mi querido Watson'_ sin seguir leyendo. Justo cuando iba a entrar a la cocina, se detuvo en el marco de la puerta con el rostro algo extrañado.

'_Si, obvio. Ve a comer, dejé algo especial para ti en la barra.'_

-Valla, gracias Oo.-Volvió a hablar quitando la vista del papelito y dirigiendo su mirada al lugar indicado. Allí había una lata de cerveza, estaba fría, podía ver como las gotas iban resbalando; un tazón de arroz y un plato con verduras y pescado. Un desayuno típico de Heero, típico japonés perfeccionista del demonio. Se relamió los labios arrugando su expresión x una de satisfacción agradeciendo enmudecido a Kami-sama x haberle regalado tipo tan lindo y exuberantemente sexy. º¬º

Como dicen: Dios los cría, y las amantes de Yaoi los juntamos. JOJOJO! x3

Ejem, siguiendo con la historia u.u…

Duo no tardó ni un segundo en llegar a la barra y sentarse a maravillar tremendo, suculento desayuno hecho especialmente para él.

-¡Wow! Esto se ve…-

'_Delicioso¿Verdad? Anda, cómetelo. ¬¬'_

-o.oÛ Está bien, lo comeré, lo comeré u.ù.-Exclamó quitando esa notita del tenedor y antes de ir a pinchar el pescado, observó otro papelito similar pegado en el borde del tazón de arroz. Se extrañó al verse atosigado indirectamente x Heero.

'_Arroz bien condimentado como sé que te gusta.'_

No pudo evitar soltar un '_Pero tu me gustas más, Hee-chan'_ con una cara de alucinado total. Siguió leyendo la nota, lo que decía después lo dejó blanco.

'_Tu tb me gustas mucho, pero estamos hablando de la comida, Duo.'_

-Eso fue raro ..Û. Parece que Heero planeó esto MUY, PERO MUY bien. xD-Se dijo burlesco dejando la notita al lado de la otra y probando un poco del arroz que allí estaba. ¡Estaba delicioso como lo decía la turra notita esa! Pero aún faltaba ese delicioso pescado y esas verduras doraditas x el aceite de…

ACEITE, FRITURA, GRASA SATURADA, ENGORDE, VENAS OBTRUIDAS¡VARICES! O-O

¡MIERDAAAA! TOT

Abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente soltó el tenedor, cayendo este sobre el pescado sin ningún cuidado. Su movimiento fue algo rápido y brusco, la lata de cerveza se cayó al piso reventando y mojando todo a su alrededor. Duo se maldijo una y otra vez. De mala gana se dirigió al lavaplatos y de allí tomar un trapo seco para sec…

'_¿Derramaste la cerveza? Típico de ti, idiota'_

-¡No es típico¡Nunca hago ese tipo de estupideces!-Gritó al aire al tiempo que se inclinaba molesto de tener q lidiar con las frases preparadas del estúpido insensible de Heero. Estiré el paño sobre el charco amarillo con espuma, luego lo recogió con intensiones de exprimirlo, pero antes de pararse, una nueva notita pegada debajo de la barra lo sorprendió.

Despegándola de mala gana, se sentó a un lado del charco para leerla.

'_Sin enojarse, Duo bonito, recuerda que vas a disfrutar del sol en la terr…'_

Ni siquiera tuvo ganas de terminar de leerla y la aplastó con furia en uno de sus puños. Gruñó exasperado x ser presa del fastidio todo por culpa de esas estúpidas notitas que lo tenían al borde de un colapso de nervios. Se levantó de un salto y dejó la mojadera esa como estaba. Se quitó la bata, la dejó tirada sobre la barra y se dirigió entre gruñidos y maldiciones a abrir la refrigeradora.

¿Y que creen!

-Puto Heero de…-

'_¡Oye, cuida ese vocabulario, Maxwell!'_

-No sabes como empiezas a desesperarme...-Siseó molesto arrojando el papelito x completo arrugado a un lado de la cocina sin importarle nada. Buscó con la mirada lo que buscaba y cuando lo encontró su sonrisa se esfumó de inmediato. Tomó la botella de agua fría de manera violenta y despegó la notita, leyéndola en voz alta en tono sarcástico y enojado.

-'Tranquilo, no te desesperes todavía. Llegaré temprano, para COMER juntos. Te AMO, HY.'-Terminó leyendo, pero su voz se empezaba a debilitar y a transformarse en un suave susurro que fue escuchado muy bien al encontrarse en completo silencio. Sonrió satisfecho cerrando los ojos un momento. Luego, sólo atinó a pegar la notita sobre el calendario que, sin darse cuenta estaba atrasado y ahora necesitaba arrancar esa hoja y pasar al siguiente mes. Y así lo hizo.

Las últimas palabras de esa nota lo habían puesto de buen humor de repente y sentía q algo empezaba a acelerarle el corazón de manera…

-¿Otra más? o.ô.-Se preguntó al ver otra notita pegada sobre el casillero del primer día del mes.

'_Si, otra…'_

- ¬.¬Û –

'_¿Ya comiste?'_

Duo se quedó tieso ante esa pregunta. Era cierto, no había comido más que un poquitico de arroz que dejó después del incidente con la cerveza. Miró hacia el plato de comida tiesa, con el tenedor atravesando el plato del pescado. Suspiró resignado. Habría que comer, entonces.

Luego se dedicaría a limpiar el desastre. O que lo hiciera Heero, fue x su culpa.

Dejó la notita pegada junto a la última que encontró pegada a la botella de agua. Por cierto¿dónde había dejado la…?

¡Ah, cierto! En la refrigeradora, olvidó que al leer la nota le había dejado allí sin darse cuenta. Así que regresó al lugar y al abrir la puerta un papelito similar cayó a sus pies. Lo tomó preguntándose xq no lo había visto antes.

'_Pues xq eres un idiota que no se fija bien. u.ú'_

Un par de venitas en la frente de Duo. Frustración y enojo.

-¡Al diablo con su comida del orto!-Exclamó molesto tomando su botella de agua y saliendo de la cocina echando humo. Así como se había alegrado con ese 'Te Amo' tan simple, su fastidio x esas notitas que lo hacían sentir tan predecible e idiota había regresado como un gato hambriento en un barrio pobre.

Salió a la terraza y no fue sorpresa para él encontrarse con un trío de latas de cerveza helada junto a un par de barras de chocolate de leche. Se desmoronó al ver cosas tan ricas y enviciadas para él frente a frente sin tener que ir a comprarlas al super más cercano. Se dejó caer en la silla reclinable mientras sostenía su rostro entre sus manos.

-¿Qué he hecho para merecer esto? T.T.-Comentó sufrido cogiendo una barra. La volteó porque tenía la costumbre de abrirla moderadamente sin destrozar toda la envoltura, pero una venita antes hinchada explotó en su cien al ver otro dichoso papelito de mierda atosigándolo, siguiendo la descendencia.

'_Nada, nunca haces nada…'_

-Heero…! Ù.ú.-

'…_pero no puedo evitar sentirme atraído x ti, me encantas…'_

-Heero…u.-

'…_aunque admito que eres un fastidio de los peores…'_

-Pendejo de mierd…-

'_Boca sucia ¬¬…'_

-Oo!.-Duo se sobresaltó, eran demasiadas coincidencias juntas. Esto no era normal, no podía ser una treta común de Heero, no podía ser taaaan perfecto como lo pintaba todo el mundo. Duo lo amaba y fuera como fuera, con problemas existenciales, delirios de persecución, incluso si sufría de impotencia sexual y lo dejaba con las ganas de darle¡NO IMPORTABA! TuT El lo amaba, era su soldadito de plomo suicida…

Dejó de lado el chocolate embrujado y procedió a tragar saliva. Necesitaba agua. Miró de reojo la botella a su lado y sin pensarlo dos veces se abrió una lata de cerveza y comenzó a tomarla a una velocidad radical, haciendo que esta chorreara x la comisura de sus labios parando en su cuello y hasta pecho. Abrió los ojos un poco desacelerando su proceso de tragado de cerveza y fue cuando lo vio:

'_Y miren nada más quien decidió tomársela¡ERES UN BORRACHO!…'_

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-

**º.:.º.:.º.:.º.:.º**

-¿Duo? Ya llegué.-Heero entró con cuidado tanteando el terreno. Cerró la puerta con delicadeza a sus espaldas y divisó que no hubiera ningún trenzado a la vista. Suspiró aliviado. Sabía lo que había hecho y no dudaba ni un segundo en que Duo había caído redondito en todo el plan que había armado con sólo unas horas de sueño, un bolígrafo Faber-Castell(2) y Post-It de colores de su oficina. xD

Caminó despacio hasta la sala, dejando su portafolio y su saco sobre uno de los sillones. Se irguió un poco pensando en encontrar a Duo sentado en la silla del balcón, pero no había nada más que las tres latas de cerveza vacías y ambas barras de chocolate desaparecidas, dejando sólo las envolturas del mismo modo, sólo que vacías. Un nuevo suspiro salió de su garganta.

Hee-chan parecía algo nervioso. Había armando todo ese procedimiento seguro de agarrar al trenzado en medio de su crisis y dejarlo tan agobiado obligándolo a que coma. Duo era taaaan predecible, sabía como reaccionaría, no por nada habían vivido juntos casi 4 años completos, además de tener técnicas exactas de convencimiento, se las sabía todas. xD

Estaba convencido que encontraría a su bello trenzado muy enojado x todo esto, tp que fuera tan idiota al no saber que había sido el mismo Heero quién lo había armado todo.

-¿Duo?-Llamó al tiempo que entraba a la habitación a paso lento inspeccionando detrás de la puerta. Y fue que vio como el chico de cabellera castaña clara se mantenía sentado en medio de la cama abrazando su almohada mientras comía una barra de granola. Casi se cae al verlo en ese estado tan deplorable: con el cabello bastante suelto y vistiendo sólo su traje de baño.

Golpe de culpabilidad.

-Duo.-Le llamó acercándose a la cama, el trenzado ni se inmutó, seguía comiendo al tiempo que se mantenía fijado en la gran pantalla de Tv que tenían en su habitación. Heero se subió a la cama y se arrodilló a su lado acariciando sus cabellos sueltos. Sintió su mirada violeta mirarle de reojo.

-¿Qué quieres?-

-¿Estás bien?-

-No te importa, puto endemoniado.-

-¿Duo? o.o.-

El chico de la bella y radiante sonrisa le plantó la cara y después de alejarse de la almohada se sentó un poco retirado de Hee-chan y lo vio con coraje acumulado. El pobre ex-01 se limitó a bajar la vista y a masajear su cabeza un instante, luego, sólo vio neutral a Maxwell.

-Explícate.-

-¡Casi me matas del susto, so pedazo de estúpido¡Me infarté al leer esa consecuencia cuádruple! TuT.-

-Oh, la del chocolate xD.-Declaró empezando a reír abiertamente. Duo lo cayó.

-¡NO ES GRACIOSO! ¬O¬.-Gritó el pobre atrofiado de Duo tirándole la almohada x sobre la cabeza. Estaba enojado x haber sido tratado de una manera tan baja y poco honorable para un piloto de su calibre. Lo habían burlado vilmente…

Y puesto en tela de juicio su salud mental. u.u

-Si, lo siento, tienes razón.-Se disculpó ablandando un poco su mirada. Duo frunció el ceño y desvió su vista cruzándose de brazos como si se tratara de una adolescente engañada x su novio.

Weno, quizá no había MUXA diferencia…xD

-Duo…-Intentó decir, pero este se le adelantó alegando que era un seguidor del mal x tener los sentidos x demás desarrollados y que empezaba a temer x su vida si seguía siendo tan perfecto porque Diosito se enojaría taaanto que les mandaría un 'Jame, jame¡JA!'(3) y los mataría.(?) Inhaló enormemente mientras Heero parpadeaba perplejo x las tremendas incoherencias que acaba de escuchar.

También pensó en suspender el canal de las caricaturas japonesas, Duo empezaba a perder la noción de la realidad y su subconsciente lo teletransportaba al mundo de Goku y sus amigos. u.u

El de ojos azul cobalto se adelantó con rapidez y jaló del brazo al trenzado para que quedaran muy juntos en un abrazo. Duo suspiro cansado mientras Hee-chan acariciaba sus cabellos como siempre lo solía hacer.

-Eso fue muy raro.-Comentó Duito amarrando con fuerza sus brazos a la cintura de Heero. Este sólo emitió un ligero sonido, más conocido como risa ahogada.

-Me disculpo por eso, pero no pensé que te asustarías tanto. o.ô.-Duo lo miró indignado después de separarse de su pecho. A Heero le cayó una gota de sudor.-Weno, pensé en la posibilidad de que te enojaras, pero no de…-No pudo terminar porque un par de suaves labios con el amargo sabor a cerveza lo besaban empujándolo hacia atrás, dejándolo sobre el colchón de esa enorme cama sin tender. Ya saben, Duo es un vago de lo peor. -.-

Introdujo su lengua buscando enredarla con la ajena, pero olvidó x completo que la buscaba cuando una mano extra a las suyas se coló x dentro de su traje de baño, introduciendo sus dedos en ese estrecho pasaje. Duo soltó un gemido ahogado al tiempo que se rendía y dejaba que se colocaran sobre él y empezaran a aprovecharse de su casi desnudez. Un suspiro largo salió de sus labios al tiempo que se arqueaba sintiendo algo húmedo y cálido rodear uno de sus pezones.

-Hee…ro…hmmaahh…-

-Oye, Duo…-Lo llamó tratando de no mandarlo a la neblina de un solo tirón al parecer Duito era más sensible cuando se asustaba o se enojada, incluso más cuando se mantenía preso de una crisis de nervios.-Duo.-Lo volvió a llamar dejando su trabajo a medias, haciendo que el trenzado levantara la vista. Respiraba sonoramente.

-¿Qué pasa? o.o.-

-Comiste¿Verdad?-Preguntó mirando esas brillantes orbes violetas. Duo desvió su mirada sonrojeándose y asintiendo al mismo tiempo. Heero sonrió y besó su cuello.-Me alegro, empezabas a preocuparme.-Declaró queriendo volver a su trabajo anterior, pero la mano de Duo en su mejilla lo detuvo. Lo vio extrañado.

-Yo…me comí todo.-

-Me parece perfecto. Necesitabas reponer las…-

-Todo, quiero decir…todo lo que había en la cocina u((u.-Duo sonrió de lado mientras Heero procesaba lo que acababa de decir. Parpadeó confundido hasta que no hizo más que…

-¿Todo, absolutamente TODO?-

Duo asintió mordiéndose el labio inferior. A Heero le saltó una venita de histeria.

-¿Y AHORA QUE DIABLOS VOY A COMER!-Exclamó hastiado mirando a Duo a los ojos, este intentaba x todos los medios de asirse como fuese a la almohada.

-¡Pero fue tu culpa! Me obligaste a comer así que…!-

-¡Eres un extremista¡Sólo era para hacer que comieras, la preocupación no me dejaba trabajar, baka!-Duo no pudo evitar verlo a los ojos con una aire de resentimiento total. Osease¿era para que el niño pudiera trabajar en paz¿NO POR EL!

-¿SÓLO POR ESO, HEERO¡ERES UN INSENSIBLE DE LO PEOR!-

-¡Oye, Duo, no…!-

-¡Cállate¡Eres un egoísta! T.T-

-¡Claro que no!-

-¡SI¡Porque si me kisieras de verdad como pusiste en esas notitas de mierda no hubieras hecho el esfuerzo sólo porque…!-

-¡Fue la secadora!-

Duo se quedó callado y miró perplejo a lo que había gritado Heero todavía estando sobre él. No entendió.

1 elefante se columpiaba sobre la tela de una araña…uOu

-¿Qué dijiste? ..Û.-

-Que…-Tragó saliva.-La secadora encogió tus pantalones nuevos x eso no te cerraban, me di cuenta de esto cuando quise ponerme mi camisa azul y…-

-¿En serio!-Exclamó x demás emocionado un Duito que no perdió el tiempo y se colgó del cuello de Hee-chan, quién empezaba a pensar que su vida dependería de un respirador. Se soltó de Duo y lo besó tiernamente.

-Además así estuvieras gordo, aún te amaría¿Si?-

-Si, yo también n.ñ.-Contestó igual de sincero al tiempo que lo atraía hacia él de nuevo xa besarlo largamente y comenzar con lo que se suponía debió empezar hace HORAS xa deleitar nuestros lascivos y descarriados ojitos…u.u

**º.:.º.:.º.:.º.:.º**

-Estás ebrio, Duo…¬.¬.-

-Ay, cállate¿quieres? u.ú Después de haber gastado TODO mi dinero ahorrado en comprar la despensa, me merezco una buena recompensa.-Dijo blandiendo su vaso de chop de cerveza a medio terminar. Heero suspiró resignado a tener que seguir gastando su bien merecido sueldo en chela que sólo su amante consumía como si de un desahuciado se tratara.-Además, estamos en casa, no hay peligro de que haga cosas de las cuales me pueda arrepentir¿no?-Declaró dándole la menor importancia al tiempo que se servía otra buena chop llenecita al ras.

Heero seguía cambiando los canales aburrido de tener a un borracho sentado junto a él que le metía mano bajo su consentimiento. Es que masaje que le proporcionaba con la punta de su pie lo empezaba a estimular de una forma extraordinaria…pero ese olor a cerveza lo tenía loco, iba a drogarlo sin proponérselo. u.ú

Tuvo una idea.

-Duo, lo de la secadora era mentira u.u.-Dijo de lo más tranquilo esperando la primera reacción desfavorable del castaño, léase, escupirle todo el trago de cerveza que pretendía tomar en su camisa limpia. Heero lo mató con la mirada.-¡BAKA¿MIRA LO QUE HICISTE!-Le gritó mientras sacaba un pañuelo de kien sabe donde y empezaba a limpiarse. Duo permanecía estático en su sitio con una mano sobre su boca y temblaba notoriamente.

-¡Heero¿Qué he hecho! TT.-Exclamó antes de pararse de un salto y empezar a caminar totalmente asustado y hecho una cuba como león enjaulado. El chico de ojos cobaltos le hizo el menor caso mientras se quitaba la camisa manchada, luego clavó su gélida mirada en él, que seguía con su desesperación a flote.

-¡Has manchado mi cam…! uOú-

-¡Debo haberme subido como 10 kilos con toda la cerveza que he tomado!-Volvió a exclamar desesperado mientras se tambaleaba cogiéndose la cabeza. Heero cayó en la cuenta que a Duo le importaba un puñetero rábano su existencia comparada con su físico.

Depresión momentánea.

-¿Porqué no me detuviste!-Le lloriqueó saltando sobre él. Heero lo apartó de un manotazo.

-Que no estés gordo no significa que no puedas estarlo después ¬¬Ûû.-

-¡Pero Heero…! TuT ¡Empezaré con mi desorden alimenticio otra vez x tu culpa!-

-¿Y?-

-¿CÓMO QUÉ Y¿QUÉ NO ME VES!-

-Si, Duo, para mi desgracia, si…ù.úÛ.-

Y así, Heero no tuvo más remedio que botar todo indicio de sobre peso en la casa y así dejar a Duo completamente muerto en vida después de darle a escondidas en un vaso de jugo un Alpaz Extraforte(4) para que no lo jodiera más en su días de descanso. xD

¿La secadora? Pues la cambiaron por una plancha y un planchador, desde ahora el trabajo en vacaciones será planchar ropa para evitar malentendidos, SIPI. n.ñ

**OwArI **

– **Post-It**: Hojitas de colores fosforescentes que se utilizan mayormente en oficina y que tienen un lado para pegar en donde sea. x3 Me gustan.

– **Faber-Castell**: Marca alemana de útiles escolares y que en Perú es la mejor que hay. o.o

- **¡Jame, jame, jaaa!**¿Kien no vio Dragon Ball? xDD

– **Alpaz Extraforte**: Mi madre lo utiliza con mi papá cuando empieza a joder la pita. u.u (Te tumba que da miedo JOJOJO!)

**º.:.º.:.º.:.º.:.º**

"**_Fat Bottomed Boys"© SmexyGals S.A. _n.n**


End file.
